spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton Moves
|genre = Animated comedy |season = 1 |run = March 22, 2018 - present |episode = 5 (aired) 17 (announced) |directed = |writer = (S1-2) (S2-) (S2-) |supervise = |television = Banana Studios |company = Jasbre TV |executive = |card = |image = }} Plankton Moves is a Spin-Off of SpongeBob SquarePants. It premiered on March 22, 2018 on Jasbre TV and Squidwork. It is produced by, and also airs on, Jasbre TV. On April 20th, Banana Studios was given permission to air the spinoff on the network. During season 2 Golfpecks256 joined the team as a writer for the show. Plot Plankton moves back to New Plankton city to live his old life. Cast Main * Plankton * Doctor Plankton * Plank * Plankton Jr. * Crackpot * Uncle Plankton (s1-2) (died) Recurring * Eugene H. Krabs * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Plankman (debuted S2 Ep6) Episodes Series Overview Season One (2018-present) On April 8th, 2018, Jasbre TV extended the amount of episodes in this season from 5 to 17. Season Two (TBD) On April 11th, 2018, Jasbre TV ordered a second season for the show. It was later announced that the season would contain 25 episodes. Production began in February 2018. In the middle of the season, Bonniemew33 was fired for harassment. Reviews Post your review for "Plankton Moves" Here! * Interesting - * Amazing spin-off. Best one I’ve seen yet! It has such a good plot! 10/10. - RawPotatos * Nice. - Squidsponge * Looks good. 03:05, April 21, 2018 (UTC) * So gud 10/10 would watch again - not locknloaded23 Quotes "Doctor Plankton: I pay Plankton: Pay what? Doctor Plankton: Nothing." - Potions "Plankton: Is that a river? Is that a boat? Is that a waterfa-" - Junior "Doctor P: this is the LAST time i bail you out! Plank: It's not MY fault i have 200 unpaid parking tickets! Doctor P: you don't even have a car! Plank: It's not MY fault i have 200 unpaid parking tickets with a stolen car!" - The TV Show Running Gags * The chair in the living room tips over when someone bursts through the door while Plankton is watching TV. (This joke hasnt been seen since The TV Show and the creator says "the joke was funny at first but died real fast. I probably will never show the joke again but maybe i will.") * Plankton looks towards the camera saying "oh boy" or "oh brother" usually at the end of the episode. Merchandise DVDs All the DVDs were manufactured by Jasbre Productions. * Plankton Moves: The Complete 1st Season * Plankton Moves: The Complete 2nd Season * Plankton Moves: Volume One (episodes 1-13) * Plankton Moves: Volume Two (episodes 14-26) * The Great uncle (DVD) Video Games It was announced that Plankton moves will recieve its own videogame after season 1 gets completed. * The Plankton Moves Video game! * Plankton Moves into VR Staff * Locknloaded23 - Co-Creator, Executive Producer/Showrunner, Writer, Director * Bonniemew33 - Co-Creator, Writer (Seasons 1-2) * - Writer, Title Card Maker/Designer, Supervising Producer * - Writer * - Writer (Seasons 2-) * - Writer (Season 2-) Other The Plankton Moves Wikia Polls Do you like the spinoff so far? Yes! Eh. Nope. Whos your favorite character? Plankton Dr Plankton Plankton Junior Plank Crackpot Uncle Plankton Category:Locknloaded23 Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Spin-Offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Golfpecks256